


The G.U.I.B.

by FlowersDoNotLast



Category: Original Work, Xenophilia - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Im bad at writing, Masturbation, Other, Xenophilia, various aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersDoNotLast/pseuds/FlowersDoNotLast
Summary: This is really shitty. So sorry. Future chapters will have reader/alien themes to it so fair warning.





	1. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times staring You.

It was Friday night, yet here you were lying bed, staring at the ceiling. You’d usually be on the internet, or watching TV, but all your electronics were on the other side of your small apartment and you couldn’t muster the energy to get out of bed. A few minutes had passed by when your thoughts began to wander down your body to between your legs. A tingling warmth was beginning to muster and that’s when you knew how you were going to spend your night.

You bended your knees and began to fondle your breasts through your t-shirt. With each tug and pull at your boobs, you could feel yourself getting wetter and warmer. As you began pinching your nipples, your clit was nearly crying to be touched. But you resisted for a few moments longer to play with your breasts. You pulled the bottom hem of your shirt off over your chest exposing your now perky nipples to the cool air. You lightly pressed your forefinger to your left nipple before you grabbed both your breasts and massaged them in your hands. By now your pussy was swelling, begging for attention.

You decided your foreplay was done, sat up, and stripped yourself down to underwear. Propping yourself up on your left arm, you spread your thighs wide opened. You deeply sighed as you pressed your hand to your hot and warm pussy. You began to circle your clit and felt yourself melt into pleasure with each press. You then began to stroke your pussy up and down, feeling the hot mess gushing out of your vagina soak into your panties. You peeled your underwear, and noticed how hot you felt in your pussy. It was throbbing, wanted to desperately be filled and infiltrated. You got on your knees and moaned into the mattress as you shoved two fingers into your vagina thrusting again and again, hearing the wet gushing of your fingers probing your hot pussy. Soon enough two fingers turned into three, and then to four, but it still wasn’t enough. With your other hand you began to furiously rub your clit. Your desperate moans begin to cut out as you thrust even harder and rub your clit faster. You thrust even faster as you feel yourself come close to an orgasm. Then with a final gasp your entire body pulsates as you go crazy. Your thrusts and rubs become erratic as you feel yourself cum, and after fully satisfying yourself you pull your fingers out along with strings of cum.

Despite the mess currently pouring out of your pussy, you instead lie back down huddling under the covers. After a few moments you closed your eyes, and then there was a white flash.


	2. Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovely alien boy has a good time and you're there to witness it. Once again horrible writing. Enjoy.

You couldn’t remember falling asleep, and when you woke up you found yourself in an unfamiliar place. You were nude, cold, and lying in the center of a blinding white room. At first you thought that you must be dreaming, but the cum sitting in your vagina from your previous adventure said otherwise. Your heart thumped with panic for not knowing where you were or why you were here.

You sat up and immediately noticed a circular panel underneath yourself, and four others surrounding you. To your right there was an ovular door, and seemed like the only exit to this room. You decided anything would be better than waiting in there, so you stood up and walked toward the door. As soon as you got up to the door, the door slide open and your blood ran cold fearing whoever brought you here had come back to get you. But there was no one there. You walked out of the room, and then the door shut behind you. It was an automatic door. You felt a little silly for being scared, but now you had to find a way out of here.

You now stood in a hallway that was the same blinding white as the past room. On your right a picture of an unfamiliar landscape hung on the wall. It depicted a pink tree with a purple sky. Your immediate thought about it was “weird”. On your left, there was another doorway with a small panel next to it. It looked like it was supposed to read something, but it was written in a language you didn’t know. Looking at it more, you couldn’t even guess what language it could be. It looked like someone shoved a bunch of circles and slants onto a piece of plastic, and your first thought on this was “alien”. You immediately regretted the thought and decided you must definitely be dreaming even if you knew deep down that you weren’t.

The hall continued down more, and you decided to follow it. There were more doors and weird symbols, and abstract landscapes, and you were getting a headache from over thinking what it could all mean. You were getting tired of walking aimlessly past weird doors when suddenly the hallway split into two. You turned onto it and found there to be a gracious number of doors with a final on at the end of the hallway. You choose to enter the third one on your right for no specific reason.

It was a bedroom, a very messy one at that. Clothes were scattered across the floor along with papers and books. But it smelled nice in the room, like citrus and sugar. You took an olive green shirt off the ground and put it on. If it wasn’t freezing cold, you would have torn the shirt off; it had four armholes. This entire situation was starting to feel surreal, and your head felt dizzy. Then you saw another door toward the back of the room and you went to investigate it. It seemed to be bathroom, and thank god it was. You’re not sure how long it had been since you got there but you sure had to pee. After you finished your business, you exited the room and were going to head to the room at the end of the hall when you saw a shadow of a figure heading in your direction. You ran into the room across from you and searched for a place to hide, but the room was nearly spotless. Luckily you spotted an open closet and ran into it hiding behind the clothes. Unluckily for you, whoever was in the hall, was now in the room you were in.

You heard the “thunk” of something hit the ground and the clinking of metal. After a few moments, you heard the shifting of cloth, and then a deep hissing. Your curiosity getting the better of you caused you to peek out at whoever was there.

You had to hold back a scream. You prayed to all beings and any god that could help you, because whatever was in that room, was not human. It was a large red, bipedal thing, with four yellow eyes, a large arched nose, and pincers protruding from the sides of its face. From what you could tell, it was stark naked, and with one of its clawed hands was massaging a large ridged mound on its crotch. It only took a few moments of thinking and a deep moan from the creature for you to figure out what it was doing. You should’ve hidden away behind the clothes again, but you couldn’t look away from this alien masturbating.

The creature took a seat on the bed, and continued to massage the mound until a fluorescent purple liquid began to leak out from numerous spots around the mound causing the alien to hiss. Just a look at its face was terrifying. The pincers on its face occasionally clicked together and it had slit pupils. The creature then squeezed the mound cause more of the fluorescent liquid to seep out. You felt your heart drop when it licked its lips with two tongues. Then it took both its hands and began to roughly knead into the circumference of the mound. You swear it was getting bigger, but you couldn’t really tell from that distance, a voice inside you wanted to get closer, but fear of being caught kept you frozen in place. Suddenly it jolted as some of the purple liquid shot out from the mound to the carpeted ground. You felt hot thinking it just orgasmed, but it seemed the alien wasn’t done quite yet.

The creature’s breath began to deepen, and you could feel butterflies building up in your stomach. You were almost revolted by your fascination with this alien’s sex act, but you felt too horny to care. You were starting to wonder how hot its mound would feel on you when the creature rolled over and began grinding into the side of the mattress. Its eyes were rolling back as it feverishly moaned something you couldn’t comprehend. You watched the purple fluid leak out of the mound and drip onto the floor and mattress, and god you wanted to feel that liquid spill all over your body. The alien was grinding faster and hissed a phrase over and over again a little louder each time. Then suddenly the door to the room slid open and the alien on the bed screamed. You immediately retreated to the back of the closet.

You could hear two different voices hissing and screeching at each other, and you thought it was really funny that the red alien got caught in the act. It suddenly went quiet, and you wondered if they had left. Then the clothes safely barricading you in the closet were shoved out of the way. You looked up to see a yellow and red alien looking down at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added a tiny bit more description to alien's features.


	3. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow an actual plot??? You meet the aliens and learn some devastating news???

You’re first instinct was to scream. But you only sat there paralyzed with your mouth hanging open. Two aliens were hovering over you, and everything about them screamed galactic foreigners.

You had thought the red one was strange to look at, but the yellow alien was a whole other story. It was wearing a red sleeveless turtleneck with a grey vest over it and black pants. It’s skin that was visible, seemed relatively normal in texture, but was bright yellow with pink sun spots. Adorned over its skin and head, it had bright red, pink, and purple feathers instead of hair. It had iridescent bug-like eyes, and when it blinked it had two eyelids. On its face, it had thick dark purple lips and three slits where a nose usually was. Then you finally saw what should have been the first thing you noticed, it was the last thing; this alien had four arms. It just so happened that you were wearing a shirt for such a creature. You hoped it wasn’t theirs.

 The yellow alien said something to the red one, and suddenly you were being pulled out of the closet by three arms; to from the yellow one, and one from the red. Then you were pinned to the ground and had your hands restrained together by some cold metal. The red one lifted back up and you were escorted out the room by the yellow one and led down the hall. It was all fun and games a few minutes ago when you had thought this was all a dream, but now you’ve been found by your “abductors”. Would you ever be able to go home again? See your friends and family? Would you be killed where you stand or were they going to do imprison and experiment on you? You were imagining the worse, when the yellow alien said something to you. You might have replied if you could understand it and weren’t so scared. That creature was at least two feet taller than you were and its eyes seemed to stare straight through you. Suddenly it slammed you against the wall with two of its arms yelling at you, and you did what any reasonable person would do under that amount stress. You cried. You cried hot tears and sobbed more than you had all year.

The alien had released its grip on you and was yelling some more. By now you were crying so hard that you couldn’t see anything but blurred colors. Then you heard another voice shouting down the hall and then a red shape appeared next to the yellow one. They were both still yelling, whether their words were directed at you or each other it was too much to handle so you cried back at them, “What do you want from me?!”

They both went silent. They both began whispering to each other, and feelings of frustration began taking the place of your feelings of fear. “What? C-can’t you guys understand me or am I too alien for you?”. You vision had returned to normal and both of them looked confused and nervous. The yellow one wasted no time to leave back down the hall to one of the rooms, but quickly returned with a few small devices and said something to the red one, who immediately snapped back. But the yellow one just walked past them turning down the hall way where you started.

The red one nudges your shoulder with his hand and you notice that its skin was entirely covered in scales and that it was wearing a uniform similar to that of the yellow alien only it wasn’t wearing a vest. You assumed the alien wanted you to follow it, and you did. You understood running would probably make things worse; you didn’t know the building that well, and these guys were massive with the bodies of Olympic athletes. Anyways, if they wanted you dead, they would have killed you already, you hoped. Eventually, you and the red alien entered a room where the yellow one was sitting at a table with four chairs.

The red one sat you down and you saw the yellow one hand it some silver metal thing. It was a needle. You quickly stood up and backed away from the aliens until you reached a wall. The yellow one had stood up now, and the red one was cautiously approaching you. The room was small, but the door was right behind the red one so if you could get behind it, you could escape. You let the red alien approach you, and as soon as it was about to grab your arm you kneed the alien in the crotch. It immediately gasped for air falling to its knees and you ran past to the door. You got to the door ready to run, but it wouldn’t open. You were about to slam into it when you felt four hands pull you back and pin you to the table. You struggled to breath for a moment and then you saw the red one get back up groaning in pain. It approached you again with needle in hand and you did everything you could to try to get out of the yellow alien’s grip, but you were hopelessly trapped. You felt a sharp stab in your shoulder, and saw that the alien was drawing blood. You didn’t want to know what they needed it for.

The yellow alien released you, took the needle, and walked out the room. The red alien pulled you off the table and unlocked the handcuffs. You lightly rubbed the wound on your shoulder, and glared at the alien. It awkwardly stayed silent and took a seat on the opposite side of the table. You had no intention of sitting with it, so you dragged one of the chairs into the furthest corner of the room. The alien watched as you did this, and when you sat down you flipped it off. It furrowed its brows in confusing and mimicked the hand gesture. You continued to glare at it scrunching your nose.

The two of you sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, then suddenly the alien lifted its chair, set it down in front of you, and sat down. You stared it down, arms crossed. The alien then held out both its hands palms up. You raised an eyebrow at this. What was it planning? It was smiling warmly waiting for you to do something. You assumed this was its way of saying hello and so you put your hands on-top of its. You noticed how small your hands were in comparison to the alien’s. It gently squeezed your hands and grinned widely, squinting its eyes. Your heart dropped when it bared its teeth, but you thought it was adorable how such a buff burly thing was being so friendly. It released your hands and then gestured to itself. Then you heard it say “Ovairklee” making a clicking noise when he pronounced the k. It then pointed to itself again and repeated the word again. Was this its name?

You pointed at him and repeated “Ovairklee”. It smiled again and then pointed at you. You then told it your name. It excitedly repeated it and grabbed your hands again. The two of you sat ecstatically repeating each other’s names, when the yellow alien finally returned.

Ovairklee excitedly pointed at it and said “Raisin”, rolling the r and you almost lost it. But you kept your composure enough to repeat the name without falling on the ground laughing. Ovairklee was talking to Raisin and you heard your name while they talked. Raisin was quiet for a bit, glanced over to you, then pulled Ovairklee out of the room. Dread started to settle at the bottom of your stomach and you waited quite a bit for the two aliens to return.

They both entered in complete silence wearing glass visors on their faces. Raisin took a seat at the table and Ovairklee motioned for you to join them. When you sat down, they sat a set of glass visors, you assumed, for you to wear. You didn’t give much thought to it and put it on over your eyes. You immediately saw a loading screen and then a message stating in a familiar language, “Welcome to LingoEyes, the translation you can see.” Then the message disappeared and was replaced by the standby message “waiting to translate”.

Raisin began to speak, and on the screen the words, “What is your name?”. You told them your name again, and Ovairklee interjected, “We already knew their name, what’s the point in asking again?”

Raisin replied, “I had to check that the translator was working. I was hoping I had gotten their language wrong.” Before you could ask why Raisin asked, “Do you know what sector you’re from?”

“No.” Raisin raised a brow. “Have you heard of the Alliance of Galactic Territories?

You once again replied, “No.” Ovairklee whispered something the translator couldn’t pick up on.

"They’re probably from some underdeveloped planet or something” Raisin replied back to them, “I hope.” You were about to ask what they meant when Ovairklee asked, “What species are you and what is the name of the planet you live on?”

“I’m a human, from the planet Earth,” you felt a little alien after stating that. Then Raisin took off their visor and buried their face into all four of their hands, “Oh no.”

“What do you mean ‘oh no’?” you asked.

Raisin only walked out of the room repeating “Oh no” and “This is crazy.”

You turned to Ovairklee, “What is going on?” you asked sternly.

Ovairklee just stood at you wide eyed, then awkwardly smiled, “Um, you see. Uh.” Ovairklee’s pincers began clicking together, and they held them back with their hands. “Well, you see, we’re not sure why you exist?”

You didn’t like where this was going. You stood up and leaned over the alien. “What. Do. You. Mean?”

Ovairklee’s face flushed to a dark shade of blue, before they stuttered out, “A-all our records show that, um, your species has been extinct for the past six millennia?”

You stood wide eyed for a good minute before sitting back down. You heard distinct yelling from Raisin outside the room. Suddenly they returned, and shoved the visor back on their face. “Why are you here?”

You were still taking in the fact that you were the last of your kind and that everyone you ever knew is now dead; but you managed to spit out “I don’t know”.

Raisin stood over you, “How did you get here then?”

You gritted your teeth, “I don’t know.”

“Well that doesn’t solve anything.”

You stood back up again and shout out, “What do you expect me to say?! You tell me I’m some ancient alien from the past and you expect me to know shit?”

Raisin swiveled his glance to Ovairklee who was still wide eyed and blue and yelled, “You told them what!?”

Ovairklee shrugged, “They wanted to know?”

Raisin slammed their hands into their face and was about to walk back out when you grabbed them by the shoulder, “Oh no you don’t. You’re going to explain everything you know right now.”

Raisin looked down to you, then sat back down “Fine, but you need to tell us what happened before you got here.”

“I was at home, there was a bright flash, and lo and behold, here I am.”

Raisin laid their face on the table, “That doesn’t answer anything.”

“Now it’s your turn, get talking.”

Raisin explained that they had used your blood sample to pin point where you were from. The program said you were from Earth but that fact should be impossible considering that species hasn’t been seen or heard of in the past 6023 years ago.

“What caused our extinction” you asked.

Raisin was silent, and you looked to Ovairklee for an answer. They softly said, “Slavery.”

You were all silent for a while, then you spoke up, “how do I know you’re telling me the truth?”

Raisin replied “you don’t.”

“I think it’s time for us to get some rest.” Ovairklee said.

The two aliens stood up and lead you out of the room. You blindly followed them and suddenly you were back in the hall of bedrooms. Raisin walked into the very cluttered room, and Ovairklee handed you some clothes and silver foiled packets.

“Here, you probably want some clothes and food.” He pointed to the room that was next to theirs. “You can sleep in here.”

“Who are in the other rooms?”

“They’re empty, Raisin and I are the only crew assigned to this ship.”

You wanted to ask more, but you were physically and emotionally exhausted. You nodded at Ovairklee and they whispered to you and the translator showed the phrase “Have a good rest.” You felt your face heat up as their voice hissed in your ear. You quickly said “Good night” before running into the room.

The room looked like the other two you were in. The walls were a dark maroon, and the floor was covered in a beige carpet. There was a glass desk next to the door with a silver chair and the bed was fairly large with black sheets and blankets. You took off what was probably Raisin’s t-shirt and folded it on the desk. You probably should’ve taken a shower, but you couldn’t bother. You looked at the clothes you received and found a large jumpsuit and a pair of what seemed to be boxers. They all fit a little loose, but it was better than nothing. You laid down under the covers, but couldn’t fall asleep. A few hours passed before you finally passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God you guys I gotta say Ovairklee is my absolute favorite thing to exist. What a cutie. Also, sorry for posting this so late, meant to post like a week ago.


	4. A Really Big Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion of future plans and a small alien orgy sort of.

When you woke up you nearly had a heart attack. You looked around in an unfamiliar room, and sat up with a start. This was not your room. Then, you remembered everything that happened the day before and you settled back down. You were on an alien ship, six millennia in the future, last of your kind. You lied in bed for a few more minutes then you decided it was time for a shower. The shower stall itself look relatively normal, but you couldn’t find a shower handle. You searched the entire shower for some sort of on switch, and just as you were about to give up you saw a circular panel on the floor of the shower. You stretched your foot out and tapped the panel with it and a jolt of cold water shot out from the faucet. You scrunched your face up in preparation for what was about to be a very unpleasant experience. It was extremely unpleasant, and you didn’t waste any time to get out.

You changed back into the baggy clothes, grabbed the translating visor, and left the room. You paused in the hallway, unsure of where to go when suddenly Ovairklee exited out of the room at the end of the hall. You swore you saw something move behind them, but the door quickly closed and Ovairklee approached you with a smile. They were going to speak, but stopped to point at the translator they were wearing. You were still holding the visor in your hand and immediately slipped them on.

“Good rest?” they asked. You said yes and Ovairklee gently placed a large hand on your shoulder, your heart dropped into your stomach. Their hand was just a bit bigger than your head.

“You are probably hungry. Yes? Follow me I will take you to dining hall.” Ovairklee began walking off, stopping only to turn back to you, waiting to see if you’d follow. You did. The two of you walked in silence until you spoke up.

“Why are you and Raisin the only two here?”

Ovairklee repeated what they said the night before that they were the only ones assigned to the ship. But you interjected “But why just the two of you? Doesn’t it take more to run a ship?”

Ovairklee said, “If we were to be traveling a long time, yes, but we are only traveling for three evints.” Your screen immediately showed a pop up defining an evint as an equivalent for 15 Earth days.

Then you asked how long they had been traveling before you arrived, they replied “We had just finished two evints, but we’re going off course since you arrived.”

You wanted to ask where the ship was going, but the two of you arrived at the canteen. You were sort of expecting a cafeteria of some sort with a buffet and robot servers, but it was a just a large room with four tables and a bunch of chairs and cupboards lined on the back wall. Ovairklee went to the cupboard and grabbed two green metallic packets, two bowls, and two water bottles. You both sat down and they took one of the packets, dumped it in the bowl and added some water to it. The powder immediately began to clump together and expand until it turned into some lime green mush. You did the same with your packet, and when it finished turning to mush you ate a small spoonful of it. It wasn’t the worst thing you had ever tasted, but it tasted like a lot of minerals mashed together. While you ate, Ovairklee went over what plans they had for you.

“We’re heading to the Office of Identity to get you inputted into the system, and an id. You can’t do anything without identification. But before we do that we need to get you to a clinic for blood work and vaccines. But you need to fill out waiver forms since you don’t have an id. Actually, there’s quite a bit of forms for you to fill out.” Ovairklee paused before grinning again, “we can deal with that later though.”

Before they could say another word, you interrupted, “why are you helping me?”

“I was in a similar situation before, although not so complex, but I was alone.  It’s best to deal with situations like these with help from others, especially in your case.” They made a fair point.

The two of you finished up and headed back to the rooms. Ovairklee said you had free range on the ship, but to let them know if you needed anything and quickly went into their room. You stood in the doorway to your room, and glanced over to the end of the hall. Ovairklee was in there earlier that day, and you were sure there was something in the room worth finding. You walked up to the door, and half expected it to be locked, but the door slide open revealing a pitch dark room.

You entered the room and the door immediately shut behind you and some black lights on the ceiling flickered on. The room despite its black color, glowed fluorescent blue and you could see large glass tanks lined across the wall with an even larger tank in the back of the room. In the tanks, various colorful glowing plants that you had never seen before grew with various small pale creatures that reminded you of reptiles and amphibians. In the center of the room a large table stood with cabinets under them. You tried to open them but a majority of them had locks on them. There were a few books on the table, you picked up one that was open and it looked like log book with timestamps, but the handwriting was so bad the visor couldn’t comprehend it. You walked to the tank in the back, and you immediately noticed it had a door on the front of it; and it was open. A chill ran down your spine; that tank was twice as large as you, and you didn’t doubt that whatever it held was bigger than. You took off for the door, but you immediately felt a sharp sting in your neck and fell face first to the floor paralyzed.

You felt dizzy as heat rushed from the puncture wound to the rest of your body. Beads of sweat were rolling off your face and you felt relief pressing your cheek to the cold ground. But it didn’t last long as your entire body drenched in sweat heated up even more, and you found yourself panting. A few moments passed and another rush of heat spread across your body, only this time you felt arousal. Your arousal continued to build up more and more, and you wished you weren’t paralyzed so you could touch yourself. But you couldn’t and ended up lying on the ground horny and craving release. You stayed there for a while, or at least you think you did. You couldn’t really comprehend a lot of things going on, and barely noticed when the door slide open and a figure rushed to you side. By the time you realized it was Ovairklee, they fell to the ground beside you. They were definitely saying something, but you couldn’t read the translations for your life. You were too distracted by your own arousal and the accumulation of liquid building up in the boxers you were wearing. Your arousal was only building, and the panting you could hear from Ovairklee was not helping. You moaned in frustration wishing you could move and then you heard something hit the ground behind you.

You assumed it was books or something, but then you felt something poke at your ankle. A chill ran up your body; whatever it was, was beginning to explore up your leg searching for something. Then more of these long appendages began poking and prodding at your legs, then slowly slid up. You moaned in relief when one of the appendages pressed against your pussy. Then two more joined in the rubbing and your entire body tingled with delight. You wished you could move so you could remove the jumpsuit and let the appendages fuck you. Then you noticed how you could move your fingers and toes. Butterflies erupted in your stomach when you realized whatever drug paralyzed you was finally wearing off. You began to squirm your fingers and toes in a desperate attempt to be able to move. One of the appendages had moved through your pant leg, coiling around your calf and thigh. The three appendages pressing into you began to squirm erratically rubbing up and down your labia, occasionally sliding over your clit sending a jolt of pleasure through you. By now you were able to move your arms and you didn’t hesitate to flip yourself over. This caused nearly all the appendages to jolt, and you were finally able to see what they were. It was a mass of dark tentacles with glowing shapes inside the appendages. Each tentacle was thicker than an inch and had glowing orange heads with bright blue liquid seeping out. You quickly unzipped your jumpsuit and spread it open exposing your tits and sweaty body to the cold air. You tugged your boxers down as much as they could. The tentacles were now returning to your body, but once again started at your feet, slowly moving up. You moaned desperately at this tease, then heard a deep groan beside you. Ovairklee was a few feet away, but they were lying on the ground with their face closer to the tentacles, unlike you. Their bright pink cum was soaking their uniform and Ovairklee looked sleepily at the tentacle hovering in front of their face. Ovairklee opened their mouth and licked the head of the tentacle cleaning up any blue pre-cum that was there. Then the tentacle gently entered their mouth as other tentacles threaded through their shirt openings, continuing to explore their body.

The tentacles around you had finally slid its way back to your pussy and now your pants and sighs had become feverish as you massaged your breasts waiting to be fucked. One pressed deeply into your clit and you moaned softly. It twisted and writhed slipping easily down your swollen labia and probed the opening of your vagina. You pinched your nipples and moaned some more. The tip felt smooth and hard, and other tentacles began moving up your chest as well as around your soaked pussy. The one in you was barely thrusting, only teasing you with the tip, and you whined in response. The tentacles around your torso began grinding into your skin, then suddenly ejaculated blue cum on your skin and on your pussy. You were worried that this was the end of it, when suddenly a tentacle shot straight into you thrusting deep and quick. You gasped with pleasure as the rest of the tentacles began to roughly grind into your skin. Your body grew hotter than before and you wanted to strip down to nothing and let the tentacles touch every part of you. You nearly had complete mobility now, and slowly as not to disturb the tentacles, peeled the jumpsuit off your arms, then you slowly sat up and pushed the rest of the clothes off your legs. Now fully exposed, but still just as hot, you laid back down on the cool ground and spread your legs wide. You could feel the tentacle inside you enlarging and occasionally cum hot liquid. With each thrust you felt yourself become more sensitive. Any touch to your body was immediately followed by a moan. Another tentacle found its way near the opening of your vagina and began to press in trying to join the other. You moaned again feeling your pussy being spread open, and then there were two tentacles inside you thrusting at different patterns. You adjusted your legs and held on the back of your knees spreading your pussy wider. You could see strings of blue fluorescent liquid flying out and splashing everywhere. A few more tentacles coiled around your legs cumming and grinding furiously on your thighs and calves. You eventually let go and moved your attention to the tentacles on your chests. One of them had enlarged quite a bit and was pressing into your sternum, although it was inching closer to your face. You gently placed your palm on it and rubbed it. The tentacle jerked and squirmed a bit. You picked up the tentacle and pressed your lips on its glowing head. Then you pressed your tongue on it licking its surprisingly sweet cum, the tentacle slowly pushed its way into your mouth. You moaned feeling the tentacles inside you cum at the same time and circled your tongue around the head sucking and tasting sweet cum. Every now and then you would take it out and it would cum all over your mouth and you would try to swallow all you could get and put it back in. Eventually you let go of it and let it thrust in your mouth. You moved your attention back to Ovairklee and saw that they were on their knees tearing their clothes to shreds deep throating two tentacles and continuously jizzing pink fluid. A tentacle had coiled around their mound and was tightening and loosening its grip on it, milking Ovairklee. Then more tentacles wrapped around their arms and torso continuously rubbing on their skin cumming bright blue. Ovairklee thrusted the tentacles on them rolling their eyes back as they moaned. The entire floor below them was a pink puddle. You wondered if their cum tasted as sweet as the cum all over you.

You continued to swallow more, cum moaning even more as the tentacles around your thrusted faster and deeper. The ones inside you twisted and squirmed expanding your walls like you’ve never felt sending waves of pleasure across you. Then you felt the buildup of pressure as you were growing close to an orgasm. You moaned through your stuffed mouth thrusting your hips and contracting the walls of your vagina, tightening around the tentacles. The tentacle in your mouth suddenly jolted out probably because you were biting down too hard and it came thick ropes of blue on your face. Your voice was muffled before, but now it was loud and echoing in the room. You closed your eyes letting pleasure take over you, then rubbed your hands all over your face and down your body massaging the cum and tentacles. Then you felt the tentacles in and around you cum more had they had the entire time drenching you in a thick layer. But they hadn’t stopped thrusting and then you felt yourself come. You cried out in ecstasy as your entire body shook and more of the tentacles came on you milking themselves empty. You were left breathless and felt the tentacles slowly slide away. The ones in you continued to thrust a few more times before jizzing one last time. They slide out and you hummed as you felt the cum slowly ooze out. You rubbed your clit and dipped your fingers in the cum. It was hot and sticky and you licked your fingers clean. You forgot you still had your visor on and wiped the cum off it so you could clearly see.

You looked over to Ovairklee and saw that they were still at it, but now they had their head pressed to the ground and ass in the air. They still had their visor on as well. The tentacles on them was rubbing furiously on his mound and there pounding into what you believed to be Ovairklee’s asshole. Ovairklee’s moans were deep and echoed in the room now. You could see strings of blue and pink liquid splash on the ground. But you were tired, so you relaxed on the ground and looked at the ceiling, waiting for Ovairklee to finish.

You listened to the gush of cum and the feverish desperate moans escaping Ovairklee’s mouth. Finally, you heard the clicking of pincers, accompanied by a loud and deep moan, and then you heard soft breathes. You propped yourself up on your elbows and looked over to see Ovairklee covered in fluorescent cum and saw that the tentacles were gone and out of sight. They wiped the cum off their visor then looked to you.

“Let us, never discuss this.” Ovairklee said in a shaky and breathless voice.

“I won’t, if you won’t” you replied.

Ovairklee pressed their hands into their face, then got up. They walked over to you and helped you up. You could see tints of blue on their face.

“Would you mind helping me clean this mess.”

“Not at all.”

Ovairklee sighed in relief and the two of you began to clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for late post, writers block and exams.


	5. Cat's Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh ur night with the tentacle monster gets out and not everyone is happy.

The following days were uncannily quiet. Ovairklee avoid any interaction involving you, and would only ever talk to you if Raisin was there with you. The first few days you didn’t really mind. But then, it suddenly hit you as you were about to fall asleep.  
  
You fucked an alien.  
  
You had unprotected sex with an alien.  
  
That alien came in you like a bajillion times.  
  
You slapped the visor on your face and ran into Ovairklee’s room and shook them awake.

“WHAT WAS THAT THING IN THAT ROOM! AM I GOING TO DIE? AM I PREGNANT? OVAIRKLEE WHY AREN’T YOU ANSWERING ME?”  
  
Ovairklee just stared at you with wide eyes as they reached over to their nightstand and put on their visor.  
  
You were beginning to shout everything again, but Raisin rushed into the room before you could finish a sentence.  
  
“STOP SHOUTING! I CAN HEAR YOU ACROSS THE SHIP!”  
  
“I’M GOING TO DIE YET OVAIRKLEE WON’T GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER!”  
  
Raisin turned toward Ovairklee, “DYING?”  
  
Ovairklee held their hands up in defense, “Of course not! The ajelieve isn’t deadly in any way! You know this!”  
  
Raisin’s mouth fell open.  
  
“THE AJELIEVE?” Raisin pointed at you, “WHAT WERE YOU DOING ANYWHERE NEAR THE AJELIEVE?”  
  
“DON’T LOOK AT ME! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THERE WAS A GIANT SEX MONSTER IN THE BACK CLOSET OF THE SHIP?”  
  
Raisin turned his glare to Ovairklee who was now blue in the face, “THE HUMAN’S RIGHT THEY DIDN’T KNOW. BUT YOU WERE THE LAST ONE IN THERE OVAIRKLEE. DIDN’T YOU LOCK IT UP?”  
  
Ovairklee just sat there avoiding any eye contact from you or Raisin with their pincers clicking.  
  
Raisin took a few breathes and pulled his composure together, then turned back to you. “What exactly happened in there?”

You looked Raisin straight in the eye. “We fucked the ajelieve.”  
  
Raisin looked at Ovairklee who was now hiding their face in their hands.  
  
You heard the door slide open, and Raisin was gone.  
  
There was a good minute of silence, and then you heard blood curdling screaming.  
  
Raisin ran back into the room tore your visor off and shoved you out the room.  
  
The door slide shut and you heard it lock and then you heard Raisin shouting and yelling. You went back to your room and decided to wait for them to finish. It was a good hour before things quieted down and Raisin walked into your room and gave you the visor back.  
  
“We need to talk.”  
  
You followed Raisin out the room and Ovairklee was waiting in the hall.  
  
The three of you walked down a few halls and you were back in the interrogation room they took you to when you first arrived.  
  
You all sat down, and you were the first to speak.  
  
“What was that thing?”  
  
Raisin replied, “It was an ajelieve, one of the last of its kind. We had picked it up, and were on our way to deliver it before you showed up.”  
  
“And what exactly is it?”  
  
“A very valuable animal that has various secretions which are used in medicines. But at the current moment many of them are dying, and we don’t know why. We’re doing our best to gather the remaining ones.”  
  
“So, what did it drug me… us with?” You glanced over at Ovairklee who was staring at the wall, tuning out of the conversation.  
  
“An aphrodisiac-paralysis secretion, I’m assuming. It’s currently in its mating phase. So, it produces more than usual.”  
  
“Why did it go after me and Ovairklee?”  
  
Raisin paused for a moment, “Probably desperate to procreate.”  
  
“What does this mean for me?”  
  
“Nothing really, if you’re afraid that you will be carrying its offspring, don’t. It’s really only compatible with its own species. But we’ll still get you checked up at the clinic.”  
  
You sighed with relief. But you began wondering who Raisin meant by “We”.  
  
“I never really did ask, but who are you guys? Who do you work for?”  
  
Ovairklee’s attention moved from the wall to you, and then to Raisin. Raisin waved a hand giving Ovairklee permission to speak.  
  
“In simplest terms, we’re the deliverers and messengers for a sector of the Alliance of Galactic Territories.”  
  
“But what is the Alliance of Galactic Territories? Some government body? What do they do?”  
  
Ovairklee only said “Yes”.  
  
You glared at Ovairklee and then at Raisin waiting for one of them to answer your questions. But they were silent.  
  
You stood up and asked when you would be arriving at the clinic.

Raisin told you “at the end of the evint, so 4 days.”  
  
You left without saying goodbye and went to your room. A few hours had passed and Raisin came by with a tablet.  
  
“This is the paperwork you need to fill out for a temporary id. We’ll fill it out best we can, but there’s only so much we can do.”  
  
You were worried you would have to fill it out in another language, but Raisin handed you a stylus and you saw that when you tapped into the information brackets it would pop up a white screen that you could write information in.  
  
Raisin stayed with you as you filled all the information out, helping you when the LingoEyes didn’t help.  
  
You were almost done and you could tell Raisin would take off at the moment they realize that you didn’t need them. You asked them, “why won’t either of you answer my questions?”  
  
Raisin opened his mouth, but hesitated to speak. “We, we’re not sure what the alliance does either.”  
  
“What the fuck?”  
  
Raisin looked a little startled.  
  
You interrupted them before they could finish, “What do you mean you don’t know what they do? Don’t they sort of run the universe?”  
  
“That’s what we know. No one knows who is in charge of the alliance, all we know is that anyone who has tried to rebel against it in the past is now long gone.”  
  
“Is… Is the alliance good?”  
  
“I like to think so yes. When I was younger, the planet I was living on was attacked by a group of rebels.” Raisin crossed their lower set of arms and seemed partially nervous.  
  
“They made sure to kill the women first and a few of the men. The rest of us they chained. We were just children, barely able to fight back yet. I didn’t know what they were going to do with us then. I now know that they were going to sell us as slaves.” Raisin paused, “But they didn’t. The alliance sent troops to us and we were rescued and the rebels were executed. Based on my experience with them, they are good.”

“Then I’ll take you word for it.” You continued to finish the paperwork. “Raisin?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Why were the women killed off first? Isn’t it usually the opposite way around?”  
  
“Maybe for your species, but Yelver women are much larger than the males.”  
  
“Then are you female?”  
  
Raisin snorted and waved a hand in denial, “Maybe if you added four feet to my height!”  
  
Your heart dropped into your stomach. To think that there were people larger than Ovairklee and Raisin was terrifying.  
  
“Then you’re male I’m assuming?”  
  
“Yes, and what about you? I did read a few papers on humans, but I can’t easily differentiate between them. You’re all about the same heights.”  
  
“I’m female.” You finished up the late document and handed Raisin the tablet. “Where did you find papers on humans?”  
  
“On the database,” Raisin pressed a few buttons on the screen and then handed the tablet back to you. “Here keep this for now, you can look up stuff if you want.”  
  
“Thank you.” Raisin smiled, waved a hand and started walking out. “I’ll see you later.”  
  
“See ya Raisin.”  
  


* * *

  
For the next few days you spent most of your time hanging out with Raisin. There was very little work to do on the ship itself. Raisin mostly went around making sure nothing on the ship was malfunctioning, and you would follow him around while he was on rounds. You were bored to death in your room, and every time Ovairklee caught a glimpse of you they’d walk off in the opposite direction. It hurt you at first, but now it was becoming annoying.  
  
You were in the canteen with Raisin watching him tinker with some electronics when Ovairklee walked in. Raisin didn’t even bother to look at them. Ovairklee avoided looking in your direction and went to the pantry grabbed some food and sat on the opposite side of the room with their back facing you. You noticed they weren’t wearing a visor.  
  
You whispered to Raisin, “why aren’t they talking to us?”  
  
Raisin replied loudly, “You know, I don’t know why they’re not talking.” He stopped what he was doing and glared at Ovairklee. “Maybe it’s because Ovairklee’s a [                       ] who doesn’t know how to apologize.”  
  
You were very confused, there was definitely a few words missing. You turned to Raisin, “I think my visor might be brok-” Ovairklee suddenly stood up and roughly sat in front of the two of you. “-en.” You swallowed hard. There was a lot of tension radiating off the two of them.  
  
Ovairklee flung the visor on Raisin’s face to the ground. “Say that one more time.”  
  
You became extremely wary to how much bigger they were than you, you're head barely reached their shoulders. You didn’t like where this was going. The feathers on Raisin’s body were flaring up, and Ovairklee bared their teeth. It almost looked like they were smiling?  
  
Raisin opened their mouth to say something, but you slapped a hand over his mouth. Whatever he said wasn’t good and you’d like to avoid a fight if possible.  
  
They both whipped their heads in your direction and you recoiled away from the table. Both of them looked ferocious and ready to tear at each other’s throats, and possibly yours. Although it was clear that they both could see the fear stitched in your face, they showed no signs of calming down.  
  
Raisin hissed “Stay out of this” and turned back to Ovairklee. “You heard me the first time.”  
  
Ovairklee stood up, “I don’t think I did.”  
  
Raisin was beginning to say something amongst the lines of “Ivirnel-” when Ovairklee squared him in the eye, tossing Raisin back a foot or two. You took five steps back.  
  
Ovairklee hurdled over the table and straddled Raisin and lifted his arm to punch him again, but Raisin grabbed hold of Ovaiklee’s neck with one hand and their waist with two and threw them over and behind him. They both got up on their feet and jumped back into action. They were pretty even match. Ovairklee has a lot more muscle than Raisin, but Raisin stood over them by half a foot, and had four fists to throw.  
  
It was a really intense scene and you couldn’t bear to look any longer. It was terrifying to even listen. It was obvious that they were talking but it was accompanied by so much hissing and screeching that the visor couldn’t translate. But you’re not sure if you’d want to know either. You wanted to run out of the room, but they were blocking the exit and so you ended up taking a seat in the corner trying not to burst into tears. You were tired of this and there was nothing you could do so you began to tune them out and focused intensely on the tiling on the ground.  
  
Suddenly the entire room tilted and you fell out of your seat and the other two paused in the middle of their fighting. Raisin had lifted Ovairklee in the air by their shirt, and Ovairklee had their taloned hand wrapped around Raisin’s neck. There was blue blood seeping out of Ovairklee’s nose and Raisin had dark purple spots sprouting on his face.  
  
“What is happening? Are we being boarded?” Ovairklee asked leaning their head toward the door. Raisin dropped Ovairklee and shoved their hand off his neck.  
  
“Let’s go check it out.” Raisin replied. The two of them didn’t move as you got off the ground, and both gave each other side eye as they both took a step in your direction. You were still a little shook up from the fight and frankly were pissed at them too. It seemed like Ovairklee was attempting to talk to you first, but you walked past them, then past Raisin and walked out the room.  
But you didn’t get too far, standing in your way was a very, very tall blue alien.  
  
You could see Ovairklee and Raisin step up beside you, and the alien observed the three of you with black slitted eyes. And with a voice like sweet velvet said,  
  
“What do we have here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I am super late on this. Hope it wasn't too cringey.


	6. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character! & more "sex" ft. Raisin

The blue alien was, without a doubt, in charge. They stood tall and slender hovering a foot over Raisin, and wearing a short golden robe with tight sleeves. Her neck was ridiculously long and was wrapped with a black cloth that disappeared under her dress. Her head was covered in short dark blue quills that were combed back. She had a small pointy nose and thin lips painted metallic gold. She was accompanied by two purple aliens in similar attire, only all black. They were silent, and appeared to be bodyguards of some sort, despite being smaller than the blue one.

Raisin attempted to sputter out an explanation but the alien said “Silence.” And that was the end of it.

The alien glanced over to Ovairklee, “Who is this? And…” She gave you a quizzical look, “what are they?”

You looked back and forth between the two of them. It was clear they didn’t know how to explain the situation. The blue alien could also tell, but she wasn’t happy. “Is anyone going to answer me? Or do I have to ask them myself?”

She didn’t give them any time to respond and asked you directly, “I am Veliewin. What’s your name child?”

You told them your name, and she looked over your two companions. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” She looked back to you, “Which sector are you from, child?”

“I don’t know.”

The blue alien eyes widen a little and she turned to Raisin, “I don’t recognize this language, which sector are they from.”

Raisin was hesitant to speak, “W-we don’t know.”

Veliewin narrowed her eyes “I don’t appreciate being lied to Raisin.”

Ovairklee spoke up, “It doesn’t exist anymore.”

Veliewin crossed her arms, “So you do know what sector they’re from. Spit it out child.”

“It’s 93431-Oueia34-pw4.”

She glanced back to one of her bodyguards, who was holding a tablet. She took it from them and after typing on the screen, her brows furrowed and her quills began to rise.

“Don’t play games with me, where are they from?” she said sharply.

Raisin spoke this time, “it’s the truth. She’s human.”

Veliewin placed a hand on your back and pushed you towards her bodyguards, “you’re coming with us, child.”

You threw a panicked look behind you. You locked eyes with Ovairklee hoping they’d say something. But they only held your stare unsure of what to say, or too afraid to rebel.

Raisin spoke up, “Shouldn’t we-”

“You have no say in this matter, especially considering the events occurring on this ship. I highly doubt either of you will be held in high honors now.”

Veliewin nudged you forward, and you protested, “No, I’m not going with you.” You tried to push your way past her, but she held a firm grip on your shoulder.

You attempted to shove her hand off you but she wasn’t budging. “I don’t want to go with you, let me go.”

Veliewin looked annoyed. “What is she saying?”

“I don’t know, we left our visor in the other room.” Raisin replied bitterly.

“Then go get it.”

As soon as Raisin walked away, Veliewin shoved you into the purple aliens. “We’re leaving for the office immediately.”

You panicked, you didn’t trust these people for a moment. You tried to push them off of you but they easily gripped your arms and lifted you off the ground.

“H-hey shouldn’t we find out what she wants?” Ovairklee interjected.

“They’re a stowaway, and if what you claim is true, a very rare one at that. The office will most certainly be pleased by this discovery.”

The blue alien had their back turned to you and you noticed her hooved shaped feet. You jammed your foot into her back and she toppled forward. Her quills flared out. One of the body guards let you go to help her up and you took the opportunity to break free from the other guard.

You ran back into the canteen and collided into Raisin. You maneuvered yourself behind him, shielding yourself from the band of people who followed after you.

Raisin whispered to you, “Oh my god what did you do.”

You hissed back, “you ask them, they’re trying to take me away!”

Veliewin looked like she was going to strangle someone and Ovairklee looked like he was going to be strangled.

“Bring her over here, she needs to go to the office.”

Raisin looked back to you and then to Veliewin, “Actually we need to take her to a clinic.”

“What for?” she spat out.

“She had a run in with one of the specimen, we need to make sure she’s not sick. Not to mention she’s undocumented.”

“Do you not have antidotes on the ship?”

“Not for encounters with the ajelieve.”

Veliewin paused and rested her hand on her face, “Why didn’t either of you report this.”

Ovairklee and Raisin were silent.

Veliewin sighed, “I can’t get anywhere with you two. Oeinlen, Doverai. I will be accompanying them on this journey. One of you go back to the ship and let the captain know.”

One of the purple aliens nodded and walked off. The other sat down at a table with Veliewin.

Raisin rested an arm on your shoulders and began walking with you toward the exit. As you passed through the doorway, you made eye contact with Veliewin, and felt your blood go still. Her stare was cold and stalked your every step. Thankfully the dread you felt only lasted a moment as the doors slide shut, but that look would remain ingrained in the back of your mind for a while.

You felt Raisin lightly squeeze your shoulder and ask, “you’re alright, right?”

You decided to reciprocate the affection by uncomfortably wrapping your own arm up and around his waist, “I’m doing better now, thanks.” Raisin’s body immediately tensed up under your touch. You looked up to Raisin to see if they were blushing, then you saw the bruises swelling under his eye. You flung his arms off you, “I take it back, I'm not alright! What the hell were you thinking?”

Raisin looked speechless, “what do you mean?”

You pointed a finger at him, “don’t give me that, have you forgotten what happened ten minutes ago?”

He started going off about Veliewin, and you were quick to interrupt, “No, you ass,“ you were about to start and explain everything, but you were tired. You kneaded your fingers into your forehead “you know what, I’m not going to explain this. Take a look in a mirror, think about what you’ve done then get back to me when you’re ready to apologize.”

You left lanky alien confused in the hall, and plummeted into your bed. You barely had time to sleep for five minutes when you heard a knock on your door. You opened the door and saw Raisin, he had bandages plastered on his face.

His voice was soft and pitiful, “may I come in?”

You didn’t say anything and moved out of the door way. They walked in a glanced around the room, looking for a place to sit. You grabbed the silver chair and dragged it in front of your bed and sat in it. You pointed at the bed, “sit.”

As he sat, you crossed your legs and arms, “Well?”

Raisin nervously fiddled with his fingers and rubbed at his neck, “You’re upset about the fight.” You narrowed your eyes, but you let him continue. “It was… Stupid of me to instigate it, and even stupider to ignore your attempts to stop it.” His iridescent eyes glimmered in the dim light, it was hard to tell, but he was definitely looking you in the eye. “I... I’m sorry, we put you in danger and even jeopardized our relationship with you.”

Relationship? That’s an interesting way to put it. But he did seem sincere in his apology, but there was still some unanswered questions. “Why did you do it?”

Raisin was either at a loss for words or didn’t know how to phrase it, but he was taking too long to respond. You raised your voice, “why’d you fight Ovairklee, Raisin?”

Raisin was startled by the anger in your voice and tried to find the right words, “I, uh... m… I ah... don’t know.”

“Don’t bullshit me, you said something to Ovairklee that really pissed them off. What was it?”

Raisin’s feathers seemed flatter than usually and his face flushed purple with shame, “It, ah, wasn’t a nice word.”

You tugged your chair closer to Raisin and peered up at him. “Obviously, but why’d you say it?”

“I.. was upset at them.” You waited for him to continue. Raisin started to speak but stopped mid-word. “It’s... concerning the incident with the ajelieve. Ovairklee was the last one in that room, and yet they left the cage and the door unlocked.” Raisin crossed his lower set of arms tightly, “to make things worse they even told you that you have free range of the ship. Selfish [           ] doesn’t know how to control his own [                          ].”

He was going off for a while and you had no idea what he was saying. You tapped his knee a few times, “Slow down Raisin I can’t understand a word you’re saying.”

Raisin looked at you with confusion, “That’s weird, the translator shouldn’t- Oh wait a moment. Hold still.” Suddenly large yellow hands surrounded your face and you felt heat prickle your cheeks as Raisin leaned in. You heard a click from your visor.

“You had the censor turned on, sorry about that.”

You pressed your hand into your cheek hoping to rub away the heat building up in your face. “It’s fine… What were you saying before?”

Raisin immediately slouched back and knitted his brows. “Ovairklee’s an asshole. That’s the gist of it. They’re a selfish, perverted bastard. We just met you, and what do they do? ‘Accidently’ leaves the ajelieve cage open. Fucking idiot. So much shit could’ve gone wrong. They put your life and our jobs in danger. For the gods sakes you could’ve died!"

"Died?"

"Yeah! There's been numerous cases where people had been fucked to death by the ajelieve. Either falling into a nests of them and dying of exhaustion or purely suffocating on the amount of dicks shoved in them! Do you understand why I’m so angry now?”

He had a point, if what Raisin was saying was true. “I do, but you don’t need to fight my battles for me. And you definitely don’t need to scare the shit out of me with that stunt the two of you pulled.”

Raisin’s face softened as he apologized again, “you’re right, I’m sorry about that. I was really worried about you.”

Your soft side got the better of you as you stood up and pushed Raisin’s head into your collarbone, “Thanks for worrying about me.”

You found yourself petting his feathers on his head, then you felt two arms curve around your left side and rest on your back. You let your hand fall to Raisin’s shoulder and looked down at him. You both found yourselves staring at each other’s eyes for longer than necessary and then suddenly you’ve pushed your lips into his.

Butterflies ran up your stomach feeling thick velvety lips brush over your eyes and hands resting on your hips lightly beckoning you closer. You straddled his lap and upon realizing you were eye level with his pecs, you propped yourself onto your knees and kissed Raisin again while slipping a hand under his shirt. You backed away for a moment and Raisin took the opportunity to pull his shirt off before kissing you again. You moaned a little when his tongue slipped into your mouth, hot and slimy. You pushed Raisin down onto the bed and cupped his face before diving your own tongue into his mouth. After hearing a satisfactory amount of gasps and groans from Raisin, you bit into his lower lip and pulled it lightly. You traced your lips down his neck, breathing in the citrusy smell of his skin. You sat up and settled on Raisin’s crotch feeling a hard, almost plastic bulge press up against your swelling labia. With nervous and excited hands, you unzipped and chucked the jumpsuit off your arms and torso. Raisin sat up, exploring your thighs and exposed body with a gentle touch, unsure of where or how to touch. He bent over you sliding his tongue deeper in your mouth making you moan some more. You wrapped your arms around Raisin’s neck and felt armor like plating trail down his spinal cord. His tongue was twisting in your mouth and you could feel his breath on your face. Regretfully you had to push him back causing him to release you completely lifting his hands off your body. Catching your breath, you panted frantically, hands resting on his shoulders. With a small groan, you licked your lips tasting saliva that wasn’t yours. You looked up at Raisin and breathlessly asked, “what’s next?”

The both of took off the rest of your clothes, and Raisin’s erection was needless to say, alien. It curved from behind him to under his legs and was pressing against his pelvis. The underside you could see was covered in a column of armor plating like his back. Emerging from the top of it you could see a meaty lilac head peeking out. The air in the room was freezing and against your wet pussy, was even colder. Wanting warm you grabbed Raisin by the wrist and led him back to the bed.

“W-wait, I’m not sure we should do this.”

You stopped what you were doing, “is something wrong?”

He was struggling to find the right words, but you could tell he was having second thoughts about having sex, so you suggested a different idea.

You pulled his face down to yours, “we don’t have to have sex if you don’t want it, so why don’t you join me on the bed and touch yourself? “

Raisin just stood face flushed and mouth gaped open. You giggled lightly in his ear and the feathers on his arms began to rise. “Weren’t you going to do that when you got back to your room anyway? Think about me while you jerked off?”

Raisin gulped loudly before saying, “Alright.”

You both lied on the bed, side by side and with a sigh you began your ritual. You traced your fingers down your neck and glided them to your breasts, gently fondling them. You rubbed your thighs together causing friction on your clit. You slowly began moving your hands down your abdomen. Raisin had one hand resting at the base on his appendage, and with another was rubbing along the armor plating o his dick casing the fleshy appendage inside to emerge further out. Your fingers were right above your clit and after pressing into you moaned hoping to cause a reaction in Raisin. It did. The lilac portion of him expanded and pressed into his pelvis. then Raisin groaned. You decided to keep up the teasing your voice was causing. You left one hand on your breast, and kept rubbing your clit in deep circles, rotating your hips and moaning exaggerated mixes of “ahs” and “mms”. Raisin took one hand and began pumping slowly, breathing deep and steady. You dipped your fingers into the opening of your vagina and spread your juices up and around your pussy. Raisin’s voice suddenly staggered as he pressed a few fingers against his lilac meat. He propped his legs up and continued working a himself with two hands, occasionally thrusting and feverishly moaning. Chills ran up your body with each moan you heard and you spread opened your thighs. You melted into your fingers while applying more pressure to your clit. As you moaned into your fingers you nearly jumped when you felt a hand slide onto your thigh. You looked over to Raisin, who you could tell was getting close. His body and face jerked erratically with every tug at himself, his breathe hot and heavy. He tightened his grip on your thigh and you hummed in frustration wishing that his long fingers would move a little bit closer to your swollen lips. You quickened your pace feeling sweat roll down your stomach.

Suddenly Raisin whimpered, “f-fuck” as he began to slowly pump a translucent blue liquid from where his lilac meat emerged. He squeezed your thigh for a moment before letting go of it, but before he could retract his hand you snatched his wrist as you went over the edge. You looked him in the eye and furiously rubbed your clit feeling your pussy contract and your back arch. With a final gasp and moan, you plopped back down letting your body sink into the mattress.

Before you could get too comfortable Raisin pulled you closer and gently kissed you. You threaded you fingers through his feathers before saying, “thank you, Raisin, I enjoyed this very much.”

“I did too” he cupped your face you his hand before pressing his forehead on your own, “could we… do this again sometime?”

You felt your face flush at the intimacy. “Y-yeah, that would be fun.”

“Wonderful” he whispered in your ear. Raisin lead you to the shower and the both of you cleaned up and got dress.

As he was leaving you took his hand and pressed it into your cheek, “see you later?”

He kissed your forehead, “Yeah, I’ll see you later.”


End file.
